


Pasties

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Belt skirt, Feminization, High Heels, Not enough porn maybe, PWP, Stripper Dean, Stripping, cross dressing, gay cas, i guess, lap dance, nervous cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a hot stripper and Cas is his appreciative customer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasties

Cas drank his beer in big gulps. Sweat was shinning over his brow and he was looking quite frazzled as he sat in his open trench coat at one of the tables, staring without blinking towards the stage and the young man who was gyrating against the pole with a slick smirk on his face. There were not that many people in the club, merely a dozen or so, and everyone was eyeing the beautiful boy as he bowed and showed off the arch of his back and shimmied his butt in the small pink silky thong. Cas was half hard under the table. 

This was the seventh time Cas had been in the club on a Wednesday. Just to see that particular stripper and maybe get a lap dance from him this time. He had been trying for the past five, the feel of the young man, ‘Dean’ he had husked out, the time he first came with Gabe been thoroughly embarrassed at the lap dance Gabe had ordered for him except that he had been embarrassingly hard by the time Dean had got off his lap, smirking and shy, eyes twinkling and Cas had whimpered, that Gabe thankfully never caught on and he came in his pants. 

Since then he had been coming and lurking towards the back. Just watching had felt like a great risk, something he was doing because he wanted to and not for the moral and religious points his parents were so fond of stacking before him. They still ignored the fact that he was gay, the one boyfriend he bought home breaking off with him a week later because he had not been able to defend him before his parents as they had gone hard after him. After that Cas just kept to himself and never brought anyone back. He made do with hasty encounters with strangers that left him feeling emotionally bruised and cold.

Today though, it had been a good day. He had gotten a raise at his job and decided that it was an occasion that merited a lap dance if nothing else. So he sat at the front, drank the beer in nervousness and waited for Dean to come down. When Dean did come down, another patron had already engaged him and Cas almost stepped back, but then decided to just go for it. It seems the man wanted a lap dance and Dean complied, jerking and shifting over his lap and breathing little moans that Cas could hear from where he sat. His hands were fisted over that, knuckles white but when Dean got off the dude’s lap, and headed towards Cas.

Cas was gearing up all his confidence to call Dean when Dean actually came to stand before him. He looked up at Dean’s face and saw the soft look in his eyes and the smile on his face that looked less wide than it had been on the other guy’s lap but seemed more genuine too. He held his hand out and Cas clasped it with a shudder going through him. Dean then pulled him towards one of the private rooms, Cas following helplessly behind and was deposited roughly on the single velvet sofa in the room. Dean, in actual sparkly pasties on his nipples and some fuck me high heels with a belt skirt that barely covered his junk climbed on to his lap. 

Cas was sitting with his mouth open, his hard on noticeable through his black slacks and his hands sprawled beside him. Then he took a gulp and asked in a hoarse voice that made him sound even more wrecked, “Can I touch you?”

Dean stilled for a bit before he gave a slight nod and started to gyrate again.

“May I touch you?” Cas asked this time, his hands an inch off Dean’s skin on either side and Dean stilled again, looked at his face and then gave an even more affirmative nod.

Cas put his hands on Dean and had to pull back a groan. His body was muscled, lithe and silky to touch. Given permission, Cas started touching Dean all over, his back, the nape of his neck, his shoulders, his arms, his thighs and through it all, Dean continued to grind into Cas, mouth open, eyes blown wide and black with lust and puffs of breaths breaking off him like faint grunts as he kept rubbing himself off on Cas. Cas was feeling like he was riding a high, so good it felt just to touch Dean, when Dean leaned forward and put his forehead on his cheek, his face turned towards him and saying something on the cusp on his lips every now and then.

Cas came with a jolt when he realised that Dean had been saying ‘Cas, Cas,..’ under his breath and that was all it took. He pulled Dean to him, flush with his chest and gave a sharp tug to his slicked hair. Dean whumffed and ground down more. So Cas, turned his head, placed his teeth on his neck near enough to hurt but not to bruise too much and gave a hard shove of his own. Dean just about fell off at that, his come splayed on Cas’s pants and his skirt pushed up so that Cas could see the small panties he had on that hardly hid anything. Both panted and flopped onto the sofa while Cas drew lazy hands over his back again and made Dean shiver.

After a minute or so, Dean got up, handing Cas the wet wipes that were always present in the private rooms and rubbed himself clean too. He was acting stiffly and Cas couldn’t bear it so he stood up too and couched his elbow with an open hand so that Dean could pull his own away in case he wanted. Dean looked up at him with a vulnerability showing in his face and a hesitant kind of smile, so Cas rubbed his fingers on his elbow with a bit more force and Dean relaxed. He cleared his throat and asked, “When, when else do you work here Dean?”

Dean looked shocked at him for a moment, surprised that he knew his name, but then let him know that he works Wednesday, Tuesday and Saturday nights. Cas nodded, stood hesitantly for a bit before leaning quickly to land a chaste kiss on his cheek. Dean flushed prettily at that and smiled at him shyly again. Cas gave a short nod, touched his elbow once again and bowed out of the room, making sure that he would not look back to see Dean so deliciously mussed and _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments welcomed.


End file.
